peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 September 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-09-25 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, good buddies, it's John Peel's Music On BFBS." *Peel relates that he was warned off playing excerpts from the new Robert Wyatt LP (Shleep) as it could lead to falling sales, but now he has a promo CD from it to play. *Captain Beefheart called Peel just before his birthday sounding in good spirits and advising him and his family to "enjoy the evenings." *He still appears to hold a grudge against the army for refusing to allow him to go to his grandmother's funeral. *Four tracks from the Fall's then-current 'Levitate' LP, which JP is not altogether sure about, and finds himself amazedly stating a cover version to be the best song on it. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Hep Boys (Into Krautrock) (CD-In Hospitalble)' (Merge) *Stereolab: 'Tickertape Of The Unconscious (CD-Dots And Loops)' (Duophonic) :(JP: 'I got a letter of complaint this week from a listener who said that these new John Peel's Musics From BFBS, which actually are recorded at my house, arrive at his end all sort of pops and squirts and clicks and things. They leave this house in perfect shape, I have to tell you, and it's perfectly possible, I suppose, that it's actually the records, really. Perhaps you just don't like the records, I don't know.) *André Michelle: 'Cornflake (Compilation 12" EP-Neuropol Compilation)' (Neuropol) :(JP: 'I really can't make up my mind about this LP, I have to be honest with you. As a lifelong Fall fan, whether it represents a brave new change in direction or whether it is the beginning of the end of a legend, I simply don't know, I really don't know.') *Fall: 'Masquerade (LP-Levitate)' (Artful) *Robert Wyatt: 'Heaps Of Sheeps (promo CD)' (Hannibal) John claims this is produced by Brian Eno, but it is the second track, 'Sunday In Madrid', to which he refers. *Eska: 'Dustkicker (EP-Last Man On The Moon)' (Scared Of Girls) :(JP: 'I used to be scared of girls, I have to be perfectly honest with you...really, until I was in my mid-twenties. I was so ignorant, so breathtakingly ignorant, that having gone to boys' boarding schools from the age of 7 and so forth, and life being very different to the way it is now, clearly, I was aware that girls were constructed differently, but I genuinely didn't know quite in what way they were constructed differently. When I was about 14, I was playing hide-and-seek (how many 14 year-olds would you find today that would be prepared to play hide-and-seek?). It was that kind of hide-and-seek which I think is called "sardines", actually, when you find the person who's hiding, you stay with them, and then the last person who finds you is all kind of "it" next time around. I was at my godmother's house near Ludlow, which is quite a big house, and I was in the gardener's toilet. It was that big a place. This girl was the first person who came in and discovered me in there, and, in a girlish kind of way, she sat down to go to the toilet. I mean, horror would sum up my reaction pretty much. I don't think I screamed, but I came pretty close to it, I've got to be honest with you. And I don't think I've ever been quite the same since.') The same anecdote turns up again, in rather more detail, in the 04 October 2001 show. *Klute: 'Perceptron (12")' (Certificate 18) As John reminds us, this is Tom Withers from the Stupids. *Gaffers: You're Not One of Them (?) (album - Rotor Slow Rotor Fast) Tug Rec TUG 061 *Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band: Cardboard Cutout Sundown (LP-Ice Cream For Crow)' (Virgin) *Junior Delgado: 'Run Come' *Handsome Family: 'Grandmother Waits For You (LP-Invisible Hands)' (Scout Releases / Carrot Top) :(JP: 'I wish I believed in an afterlife, I really do. I mean, I'd be much cheered up at the prospect. Obviously, the older you get, the more you'd like to know that there was one, but I don't really believe in it. And if there was one, I wouldn't be one of those people who wanted to meet Shakespeare, 'cos for a start, you wouldn't understand him, would you? He'd be chatting away, in apparently some kind of rural West Country accent, and saying things. "What? What was that? What are you trying to say, mate?" But what I would like to do is sort out mundane things, like sort out with my dad whether he wanted me or my brother Frank to have that Welsh dresser (Frank got it, needless to say). And also, on a more serious level, to apologise to him for being such a terrible, inconsiderate and selfish son.') *Fall: 'Hurricane Edward (LP-Levitate)' (Artful) *'unknown' *''(news - edited out)'' *Hardfloor: 'Acperience (Herbert's Houseperience Remix) (12"-Acperience - The Mixes)' (Rough Trade Germany) *Calexico: 'Paper Route (LP-Spoke)' (Quarterstick) John forgets the band's previous name, Giant Sand. *Fall: 'I'm A Mummy (LP-Levitate)' (Artful) *Hefner(2): 'Car Chase (12")' (Inertia) No double-takes necessary: this is not the Darren Hayman-led indie band who would charm Peel in years to come, but future jazz artist Lee Jones. *Dick Johnson: 'Can't You Give Me Love (EP-Can't You Give Me Love)' (Teen-C Recordings) *Joe Simon: 'Say (That Your Love Is True) (CD-Mr. Shout)' (Ace) *El Hombre Trajeado: 'Moon Unit Manual (7")' (Flotsam & Jetsam) *DJ. Gavi. B: 'Clonic Phase (12"-The Tonic Clonic EP)' (Magma) *Jad Fair & Jason Willett: 'Batman On The Double (CD-Honey Bee)' (Dr. Jim's) *Dan Darnold: 'Church Key (Compilation CD-Teen Beat Volume 4: Another 30 Great Rockin' Instrumentals)' (Ace) *Fall: '4½ Inch (LP-Levitate)' (Artful) *Christoph De Babalon: 'Release (CD-If You're Into It, I'm Out Of It)' (Digital Hardcore Recordings) *Gregory Isaacs: 'Mr. Coke Seller (CD-Kingston 14 Denham Town)' (Jamaican Vibes) *Delgados: 'Under Canvas Under Wraps (CD-BBCsessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Dick Dale: 'Third Stone From The Sun (2xCD-Better Shred Than Dead - The Dick Dale Anthology)' (Rhino Recordings) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-09-25 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:05 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes